


A Halloween Outtake

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, devil bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: A sexy Deckerstar outtake from Trixie's Halloween Bash that would have required me to change the story's rating. Post LUX Halloween party.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	A Halloween Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckruary Challenge Prompts:  
> Monsters/Devil Bod  
> Quote: “Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty.” 
> 
> Tried something a little bit different this time. Hope you like it.

The elevator doors closed on the Halloween party at LUX, and the instant the doors shut they were kissing each other with abandon. Lips and tongues met, exploring familiar territory that never ceased to please. One head pressing her face to his, Lucifer’s other hand ran down Chloe’s back and cupped her bum, repeating its path from earlier. Her hands stroked down his back, squeezing his own backside before navigating north again. The doors opened, and he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist, hiking the hem of her dress higher and revealing the soft silver garter belt that matched her underwear. The sound he made upon seeing it was part laugh, part sigh and part moan. It pleased her immensely.

He made it to the piano before he needed to readjust their positions. The discordant notes from the piano as he sat her on the keys sounded sweeter than any song he could play. Adjusting his grip - the fabric of her jazz dancer’s costume was slippery - he made his way to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

“You are so beautiful, my darling,” he said. “Absolutely incredible.”

She smiled at him - the one she kept just for him, her blue eyes full of desire and love. She really was the most incredible thing in his life and it often stuck him how deeply grateful he was to have her. She gestured from him to come closer - he lowered himself over her, making sure to keep the bulk of his weight off her. It seemed he had underestimated her though, as she wrapped herself around him and managed to roll them both, forcing him into his back. She sat, straddling him, eyes dancing with mischief.

She made quick work of his waistcoat and shirt buttons, leaving his chest bare. She leaned forward and peppered his jaw and neck with kisses, working her way to his collarbone where she nibbled and sucked determinedly until she left a decent mark there. It would likely have healed by the time they were finished but she liked marking him as hers. She was the only person he would allow such clear signs of ownership from, which made it special.

Chloe rose on her knees when Lucifer reached for the hem of her dress, allowing him to pull it up on over her thighs then off over her head. He flung it somewhere, not especially caring where it landed as he saw what she was wearing underneath it. She was going to be the death of him; he thought. He’d die a happy Devil, but she’d be the cause of his demise. The corset was made from some see-through metallic material that gave him glimpses of the pale flesh beneath. Her knickers and garter-belt were of a similar material, all of which was trimmed in a silver material that exactly matched her dress.

She adjusted her position so he could take his arms out of his jacket and shift sleeves, as well as the waistcoat. That done, and the garments tossed carelessly on the floor, she reached for his belt, undoing the buckle so she could undo the fastening on his pants. Doing so revealed more prominently the tent in his boxers. She stroked him through the silk and felt him grow beneath her hand.

“Someone’s ready,” Chloe remarked, watching his reaction to her touch. His eyes half-closed and went an even darker shade than normal. She recalled with a devious smile what he’d said to her downstairs when they were hidden in the shadows of the staircase, making each other breathless and desperate. _You, my darling, are as clever as the Devil and twice as pretty_ , he whispered so only she could hear after she’d slid a hand under his suit pants to cup him, causing them to tent and his eyes to flash Hellfire red as he lost his grip on his control for a second.

“Darling, I’m always ready, at least with you,” Lucifer responded, skimming fingers down her sides, causing goosebumps to prickle her skin. She tugged at the waistband of his pants and he lifted his hips so she could pull them off. She did the same with his silk boxers and as he kicked them off, she straddled her now gloriously naked Devil. Smiling down at him, she laid more kisses along his jaw, nibbling at the place where his earlobe met his face, a spot she knew was sensitive to him.

He purred and in a swift move rolled them over so now he was above her, her legs coming up to hook around the back of his. He trailed kisses down her neck, working his way to the same spot on her collarbone where she had marked him. He nibbled and sucked until a mark the twin to his own appeared. Then he found the spot where her shoulder met her neck and nuzzled in, tickling her. Her laughter was his favourite sound, so it pleased him when he could hear her laugh freely like this.

One hand still holding her waist, the other trailed down between her thighs, brushing over the thin material covering her, eliciting a quiet moan as sensitive flesh was given stimulation by the press of his hand against the material. Her eyes fluttered half-closed, the pupils widening with pleasure. Lifting one of her legs, he undid the straps fastening the garter belt to her stockings then trailed kissing along the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He repeated the action on the other leg, then carefully pulled the flimsy material comprising her knickers down and off. She lifted her hips so the garment would slide down her butt and off.

Lucifer lowered himself against Chloe and her hands came up so she could run her fingers through his hair, ruining the styling and making it curl. He slid a hand between them and ran his thumb down her center, causing another moan, although this one more needy. It sent a spike of need through him and he felt himself grower harder. Releasing a moan of his own, he stroked her with his thumb as he slid into her. She moved her hips as her body adjusted to him and they began to move together, hips rising and falling in perfect synchronicity. Their lips met, and they poured all the love and desire and other emotions they felt towards each other into the kiss, tongues meeting as the kiss became deeper.

“So close now,” she told him, pupils so wide they hid the blue of her eyes. “Every time you touch me, all I want is more.”

“Chloe,” he managed, voice hoarse. His control was slipping away quickly. Their little dalliance downstairs had just made the desire stronger. She tightened her inner muscles around him as he moved in and out, making him grunt as the added pressure caused his control to slip further. Her hands were in his hair, fingers pressing into his scalp as she got closer to orgasm, then they ran down his back, fingernails pressing hard enough to leave scratches. It was the beginning of his undoing.

Her breath came faster, turning into short little panting sounds as he still moved his thumb against her. Their movements quickened, driven now solely by wanton need, driving each to bring the other crashing over the edge of obviousness with them. She teetered on the edge, and looking him in the eyes said, “Come with me.”

That broke his hold on the last piece of his control and his eyes filled with Hellfire as he sent them both over the edge into the lovely oblivion that awaited. He sagged down on top of her, spent for the time being. When he’d recovered enough to regain movement, he rolled them both on to their sides, still joined.

“Your eyes went red when you came,” Chloe told him, nuzzling into his shoulder. She felt him stiffen slightly. “I must have really done something for you. They went red downstairs for just a second too. It was hot - made me wanna do bad things to you right there on the dance floor.”

Lucifer made a choked sort of sound at this comment. Whilst she occasionally asked him to shift into his full Devil form before they had sex, he hadn’t actually realised she found it quite so arousing. “Well, it’s probably best for everyone’s dignity that you didn’t. You’d have had to arrest yourself for public indecency or something along those lines.”

She gave a snort of laughter, and he knew she was a little tipsy from the alcohol she’d consumed downstairs. She kissed the tip of his nose and said, “You’re silly.”

They lay there for a while longer, content to just bask in each other. Then Chloe sat and turned to face away from him. “Undo this thing, will you?”

Lucifer obliged, skimming fingers down her sides as he loosened the hooks and tie that had fastened the corset. Once it was loose enough, she wriggled out of it and flung it away. Turning to face him again, she touched his shoulder and he laid on his back. She crawled up him, letting gravity do lovely things to her now-freed breasts as she inches her way up. Noting the determined look on her face, and knowing she’d give him a truthful answer even though his desire mojo didn’t work on her, he asked, “What do you desire?”

“I want my Devil. You’ve been so good lately, looking after me with this case, but now it’s time for you to be bad,” she answered, licking her lips in anticipation. He looked at her, making sure it was she wanted. He saw no doubt in her face, only anticipation and desire. Concentrating, he reached for the part of him that shared a connection with Hell and shifted into his full Devil form. “There he is.”

She placed her hands on either side of his face, her hair brushing against the sides of his head, and kissed him, watching as his Hellfire eyes shifted and contracted with the feel of her lips against his. Breaking the kiss, she sat straighter and rose, then shifted and reaching between them to guide him, sank slowly down, allowing him to fill her. His body was even warmer in this state, and she ran her hands along his shoulder and down his pecs and as she slowly moved her hips to rise and fall, his own joined her. She brushed over the taut tendons in his chest, tracing the concave areas caused by his other appearance. His wings were out - something he seemed to be in less control of in this form, and she reached out to trace her fingertips along the leathery skin that formed them.

Her fingertips brushing softly against his wings caused inordinate amounts of pleasure which some small capacity inside for shame still tried to battle against, although most of the time it lost now. That she trusted him not to hurt her in his monstrous form helped, and that she was willing, indeed wanted, to bring him pleasure in this form was something he still found baffling. She began to move her hips faster, bringing one of his fingers up to cup her breast and taking the other to suck one of his fingers. She then trailed a hand down between them, speeding up her own release as she sought to bring his.

She withdrew her hand and brought her finger to his lips, slipping it between his lips. The taste of her on her own fingers was a delectable treat that sent pleasure zipping through him. It was enough to bring him teeteringly close to the edge. She clenched around him, ringing out every last bit of his control. Crushing her against him, he pumped his hips harder and faster, listening as her breath came in short little gasps, indicating she too was close. He manoeuvred his hand to slide it between them and push her over the edge.

“Lu-ci-fer,” she gasped, each syllable a perfect song to his ears. He kissed her, and she went tumbling over the edge. He allowed himself to follow, his grip on his form defeated as he came.

When she regained the capacity and breath for speech, she shifted and rising on her elbows, grinned up at him, now back in the handsome form she adored. She kissed his jaw and slowly rose, still straddling him, then scooted backwards, allowing him to now limply slide out of her. She wandered naked into the bathroom, snagged the shirt from the back of the door that she had pilfered their first night together five years ago, then moved to the sink. Two glasses were stored in the cupboard behind the mirror and she filled them both, draining one, then refilling it. She carried them both out to the bedroom.

Lucifer was now standing beside his side of the bed, having just pulled the sheets back. He looked up at her as she came back into sight.

She offered him the other glass. “Here babe, drink this.”

He saluted her with the glass and drained it much as she had, then wandered off to the bathroom himself. She set hers on the bedside table and sat on the bed, then swung her legs up and shifted so she could lay on her side to face him when he came back. She could hear him rummaging through the drawers, completing some night time ritual she knew to just be his way of settling down for bed. He returned and approached the bed, carrying the water glass. Sitting on the bed, he did something on his phone then placing it on the bedside next to his glass laid down and pulled the covers over them both. He mirrored her, so they lay facing each other.

“Goodnight, Detective," he said, giving her a sleepy, lopsided grin.

“Goodnight Lucifer,” she said, returning the grin and snuggling into him. An arm wrapped around her waist and they were soon asleep.


End file.
